Yhwach
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = 1 000+ | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | zawód = Cesarz Wandenreich | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Wandenreich | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | bazy operacyjne = Silbern | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa | debiut w mandze = Tom 55, Rozdział 484 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} , przez podwładnych nazywany . Jest pierwszym znanym Quincym, ich stwórcą oraz dowódcą. Wygląd 190px|thumb|left|Yhwach na tronie Yhwach jest ponadprzeciętnie wielkim mężczyzną - jest wyższy nawet od Zarakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 14-18 Ma długie, czarne włosy sięgające do ramion, cienkie brwi i grube baczki, które zaokrąglają się na policzkach tworząc wąsy nad górną wargą, lecz nie są złączone. Nosi standardowy mundur Wandenreich - białą marynarkę z dużymi guzikami na mankietach, białe spodnie oraz buty, które mają z przodu dwa rzędy guzików. W przeciwieństwie do innych Quincych, jego płaszcz jest czarny i lekko postrzępiony, przypominając trochę kapitańskie haori noszone przez Shinigamich. W czasie drugiej inwazji na Soul Society nosi biały płaszcz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strona 5 Jak zauważył Ōetsu, forma duchowa Zangetsu przypomina Yhwacha sprzed 1 000 lat.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 540, strony 15-17 Osobowość Yhwach jest typem osoby lubiącej walki i konflikty. Darzy pierwotne Gotei 13 wielkim szacunkiem, ponieważ byli to Shinigami, którzy mogliby zasiać strach w jego sercu. Szczególnie podziwia Genryūsaia Shigekuni Yamamoto, którego nazywał demonem. Yhwach gardzi wartościami takimi jak sprawiedliwość i honor, dlatego nie cierpi Gotei 13, które stało się tak słabe podczas jego tysiącletniej nieobecności.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 11 Rozczarował się widząc, że Kenpachi Zaraki, uważany za jednostkę o wybitnym potencjale wojennym, był znacznie słabszy od niego samego. Yhwach traktuje swoich podwładnych i Quincych bardzo różnie. Bardzo lubi nazywać niektórych z nich synami. Wkłada wiele wysiłku w przymusowym rekrutowaniu ich do Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 8-17 Yhwach potrafi okazać miłosierdzie, np. gdy dziękował Roydowi za ciężką pracę i poświęcenie w samobójczej misji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strony 8-9 Przed podwładnymi Arrancarami, Yhwach czasem udaje człowieka nienawidzącego przemocy, próbując nawet zatrzymać konflikt poprzez użycie jeszcze brutalniejszych metod. Yhwach gardzi nimi na tyle, że jest w stanie zabić najbardziej wiernych z nich, gdy tylko coś mu się nie spodoba. Aby odzyskać swoją dawną świętość, Yhwach był w stanie poświęcić moce i życia wielu "nieczystych" Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 14-15 Yamamoto wypomniał mu lekceważącą postawę w stosunku do swoich podwładnych, którą posiadał już od bardzo dawna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 9-11 Jednakże, gdy Yhwach stanął twarzą w twarz z martwymi podwładnymi, którzy zostali wskrzeszeni przez Yamamoto, wszechkapitan stwierdził, że mógł zobaczyć ich łzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 509, strona 11 Historia 190px|thumb|left|Yhwach czczony jako "boskie dziecko" Yhwach urodził się jako dziecko, które nie potrafiło widzieć, słyszeć, mówić, ani nawet poruszać się. Mimo tego, ludzie gromadzili się wokół niego, ponieważ zdali sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy - dotknięcie go powodowało, iż ludzie zostawali obdarzeni tym, czego im brakowało. Chorzy ludzie zdrowieli, tchórzliwi zyskiwali odwagę. Po śmierci ludzi "obdarzonych", dusza dziecka wracała do niego z nadwyżką, przez co powoli odzyskiwał on sprawność oraz otrzymywał coraz więcej mocy. Kiedy odzyskał słuch usłyszał, że ludzie nazywają go dziwnym imieniem. Wiedział on, że jest to imię boga, w którego wierzyli, zatem zadecydował, że będzie to jego imię - "Yhwach".Bleach manga; Rozdział 565, strony 1-4 Około 1000 lat temu, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto próbował go zabić, lecz mu się to nie udało.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 16-17 W podobnym lub tym samym czasie, Yhwach był świadkiem uwolnienia Bankai Yamamoto, Zanka no Tachi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strona 2 Prawdopodobnie niedługo później, Król Quincy zostaje zapieczętowany i staje się legendą dla kolejnych pokoleń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 9-10 Wedle słów Isshina, Yhwach potrzebował 900 lat by wrócić do życia, 90 lat aby w pełni przebudzić swój intelekt i 9 lat, aby odzyskać dawną siłę. 9 lat przed wypowiedzeniem Świętej Wojny, najstarszy Quincy rozpoczyna , czyli zabieg, którego efektem miało być powrócenie swojej dawnej mocy kosztem nieczystych Quincy. To właśnie na skutek tej selekcji giną matki Ichigo i Uryū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 7-8 Jakiś czas po dokonaniu selekcji Quincy, Yhwach zjawił się w szpitalu, w którym leżał ciężko chory Äs Nödt i zaoferował mu moc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 570, strony 2-3 W przeciągu 17 miesięcy od pokonania Aizena, Yhwach opanował Hueco Mundo i pojmał tamtejszą władczynię, Tier Harribel. Uwięził ją, bo stwierdził, że Hueco Mundo to kamień węgielny do najazdu na Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 16-17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strona 10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strona 17 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Gdy Luders i Ebern wracają ze swoich misji do Lodowego Pałacu, Yhwach powstrzymuje ich od bójki ucinając Ludersowi rękę, po czym prosi, by zdali swoje raporty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 484, strony 15-17 Następnie zwraca się do Friegena, oświadczając mu, że pozwala mu mówić na leżąco. Po chwili jednak ostrzega, że jeżeli nie ma zamiaru usiąść, to utnie mu nogi, na co podwładny reaguje natychmiastowym przejściem do pozycji siedzącej. Po wysłuchaniu raportów wydaje się być zawiedziony, pytając, czy Luders nie jest może prorokiem, jeżeli przewiduje, co stanie się w przyszłości. Następnie z zimną krwią zabija go. Po chwili przemawia do Eberna, oświadczając mu, że nie może go ani pochwalić, ani winić, ponieważ zapewne zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, aby spowolnić Ichigo Kurosakiego. Gdy Ebern dziękuje mu za wspaniałomyślność, zabija go podobnie jak Ludersa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 10-16 Po chwili jeden z pozostałych podwładnych pyta go, czy powodem, dla którego werbował Arrancarów nie było to, że są już świetnie wyszkolonymi żołnierzami. Yhwach odpowiada mu, że nie dba o to, i będzie miał tylu Arrancarów ilu tylko zechce. Zaraz po tym wchodzi do pomieszczenia, gdzie przetrzymywana jest Tier Harribel. Oświadcza też, że Hueco Mundo jest od teraz ich terytorium.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 16-18 Gdy trwa sprzątanie po trupach Eberna i Ludersa, rozmawia z Haschwalthem, który zauważa, że Ebern nie był w stanie zatrzymać Bankai Kurosakiego. Yhwach twierdzi, że potrzebują czegoś specjalnego, żeby go zatrzymać. Następnie wydaje rozkaz, aby armia w Hueco Mundo przysłała mu kilku głupków bez zabijania ich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 16-17 190px|thumb|left|Yhwach nad Soul Society Zostaje poinformowany o starciu Ichigo z Quilge Opie, po czym postanawia ruszyć na Soul Society. Twierdzi, że to idealna chwila oraz rozkazuje zawiadomić Stern Ritter.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 12-17 Podczas gdy Shinigami z 13. Oddziału dyskutują o pojawieniu się wrogów, Yhwach zjawia się za nimi i mówi, że to ma sens. Po chwili atakuje ich i mówi, że wojny są bardzo trudne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 493, strony 14-17 Jeden z jego podwładnych pyta co robią dalej, bo tamci Shinigami najwyraźniej stracili wolę walki. Yhwach odpowiada, że może robić co chce, nawet zostawić ich przy życiu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 13-14 Haschwalth informuje go o zniknięciu Reiatsu Byakuyi Kuchiki i stwierdza, że zbyt długo się to przeciąga. Yhwach mówi, że jedyną wadą Stern Ritter jest ich liberalność. Chwilę potem pojawia się Kenpachi Zaraki z trzema Stern Ritter na plecach i pyta go czy jest szefem tych żółtodziobów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strony 14-17 Kenpachi wyjaśnia w jaki sposób doprowadził do śmierci trójki, po czym atakuje go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 503, strony 5-7 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach pojawia się za [[Yamamoto]] Kiedy Yamamoto odchodzi z pola bitwy, słyszy przeprosiny od rannego członka Wandenreich. Nagle budynek 1. Oddziału eksploduje, a Yhwach pojawia się za plecami wszechkapitana. Po chwili zwraca się do "pokonanego", że wykonał dobrą robotę. Był to brat bliźniak Stern Rittera "Y" - Royd Lloyd, który po chwili zostaje dobity przez Yhwacha. Po tym wyjawia Yamamoto, że był w podziemiach 1. Oddziału, aby spotkać się tam z Sōsuke Aizenem, ponieważ chciał go widzieć w jego armii. Po chwili pyta się Shinigamiego, czy widzi teraz ich moc. Yamamoto ponownie aktywuje Bankai, ale zostaje skradzione przez Yhwacha. Po uwadze o kradnięciu uwolnionej formie Zanpakutō, zastanawia się, czy użyć go przeciwko niemu. Na niebie pojawia się gigantyczny łuk, który wystrzeliwuje wielką strzałę. Yhwach chwyta ją gołymi rękoma i od razu przecina oponenta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strony 3-16 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach zaskoczony wybuchem na niebie Kiedy przepołowiony Yamamoto upada na ziemię, Yhwach odwraca się na pięcie, wspominając, że umierający dowódca Shinigamich wygląda żałośnie. Daje Haschwalthowi znak, po czym odchodzą. W tym momencie Genryūsai chwyta swego kata za nogę, jednak ten bez skrupułów odcina ją. Yhwach kładzie nogę na głowę upadłego Shinigami, wspominając, że nie wyleczył swojego ramienia, gdyż nie chciał korzystać z pomocy ludzkich istnień. Długowłosy mężczyzna rzuca, że jego przeciwnik stał się słaby; Stwierdza, że to, co tysiąc lat temu nazywano Gotei 13 zginęło, razem z Quincy. W tym momencie Yhwach niszczy ciało Yamamoto. Lider wrogiego frontu nakazuje Haschwalthowi, aby przekazał pozostałym Stern Ritter rozkaz zupełnego zniszczenia Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strony 3-12 Yhwach razem z Haschwalthem spoglądają, jak Soul Society zmienia się w kupę gruzu. W tym momencie Yhwach nakazuje powrót; według niego, najprawdopodobniej w najbliższym czasie pojawi się Gwardia Królewska. Wówczas za mordercą wszechkapitana na niebie pojawia się wybuch; zupełnie zaskoczony odwraca się za siebie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strony 16-17 Yhwach wyczuwa, że sprawcą wybuchu był Ichigo Kurosaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strona 4 Haschwalth pyta czy zająć się jego eliminacją, jednak Yhwach ze spokojem odpowiada, że opuszczają to miejsce. Po chwili na miejscu pojawia się sam Ichigo pokazując gotowość do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strony 13-16 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach przygwożdżający [[Ichigo]] Haschwalth zamierz się nim zająć, lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Yhwacha. Lider Wandenreich zwraca się do Ichigo; z jednej strony gratuluje mu ucieczki z więzienia Quilge, z drugiej jednak pyta, czy Kurosaki naprawdę zamierza walczyć z nim z tak dużymi obrażeniami. Shinigami po chwili pauzy pyta, czy Yhwach jest liderem wroga. Yhwach z uśmiechem odpowiada, że i tak, i nie. Kurosaki, odbierając to jako kpinę, chwyta miecz w dłoń, po czym wykrzykuje w jego stronę pytanie, czy należy do grupy, która zdewastowała Soul Society. Lider Wandenreich potwierdza to. Wówczas w Ichigo wykonuje demonstrację mocy. Yhwach zwraca się do Haschwaltha. Dla niego zachowanie Ichigo to tylko dowód, że po tym co zrobili, nie ma już odwrotu. Po chwili Kurosaki atakuje Getsugą Tenshō, ale lider bez problemu blokuje atak i jednym ciosem wbija chłopaka w ziemię. Ichigo próbuje jeszcze coś zdziałać, ale Yhwach przebija mu gardło mieczem. Po chwili oznajmia Haschwalthowi, że Kurosaki jeszcze oddycha, i każe mu zabrać Przedstawiciela Shinigami do ich siedziby, żeby tam go reanimować i wcielić do armii Wandenreich. Nagle nadal przytomny i wściekły Kurosaki podnosi się, gdyż, jak się okazuje, używa Blut Vene by zatrzymać wbijający mu się w gardło miecz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 5-17 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach wychodzi z wybuchu Kurosaki przechodzi do kontrataku. Yhwach wyłania się z chmury dymu i przyznaje, że popełnił błąd. Kurosaki pyta, czy za błąd uważa fakt, że udało mu się przeżyć jeden z jego ataków, jednak Yhwach w rzeczywistości ma na myśli wysłanie przeciwko Kurosakiemu czystej krwi Quincy, ponieważ to spowodowało, że wspomnienia związane z jego Reiatsu przebudziły się. Winą za to obarcza "The Jail" Quilge, który jak twierdził "nie może więzić Quincy". Ichigo nie pyta, o czym właściwie mówi lider Wandenreich, na co ten odpowiada, że Kurosaki nie wie nic nawet o własnej matce. Yhwach po chwili rozmowy wyskakuje w stronę Ichigo, jednak wszelkie dalsze ruchy stają się bezcelowe, wobec upływającego limitu "Schatten Bereich", o którym informuje go Haschwalth. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna prosi swego mistrza, aby ten powrócił do Lodowego Pałacu. Wówczas Yhwach uświadamia sobie, że na długość użytkowania Schatten Bereich musiał wpłynąć odwiedzony przez niego Sōsuke Aizen. Lider obozu Quincych odchodzi. Kurosaki próbuje go zatrzymać, jednak jego Tensa Zangetsu zostaje złamany wpół przy zaledwie jednym ruchu miecza Haschwaltha. Wówczas, znikając w cieniu, Yhwach żegna się z Ichigo, nazywając go "swoim synem zrodzonym w ciemnościach".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 1-17 Po tym, razem z resztą Wandenreich wycofuje się z Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strona 4 Przed obliczem Yhwacha stawia się Haschwalth i zostaje zapytany przez przywódcę, czy przyprowadził ze sobą nowego podwładnego. Haschwalth wskazuje na postać, wchodzącą za nim i okazuje się, że jest nią Uryū Ishida w mundurze Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 15-17 Później, zastępy Stern Ritterów gromadzą się przed obliczem swojego władcy. Yhwach informuje podwładnych, że ma dla nich pewne informacje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 542, strony 14-17 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach przedstawia swojego dziedzica Yhwach zaprasza do siebie Uryū i przestawia go pozostałym jako jedynego ocalałego Quincy w tym świecie. Następnie oświadcza, że mianuje tego człowieka swoim dziedzicem. Pomimo protestów i poruszenia wśród Stern Ritterów, Yhwach mówi, że siła chłopaka da się im poznać w nadchodzących bitwach. Tym samym kończy spotkanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 1-6 Chwilę później, będąc sam na sam z Ishidą, Yhwach oświadcza, że tym samym ceremonia została ukończona, a jego moc powinna zacząć się już budzić. Wręcza mu Schrift i nadaje mu literę "A". Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 17 Uryū pyta Yhwacha czemu tak właściwie mianował go swoim dziedzicem, przecież może to wywołać niepokój wśród jego ludzi. Yhwach odwraca sytuację i pyta chłopaka dlaczego wciąż żyje. Opowiada, że 9 lat temu przeprowadził Auswählen, w wyniku czego zginęli wszyscy Gemischt Quincy; wszyscy, oprócz Uryū. Yhwach wyjaśna, że Uryū ma w sobie coś, co zdołało oprzeć się jego mocy, z tego powodu mianował go swoim dziedzicem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 544, strony 1-4 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach, Haschwalth i Uryū w Soul Society Yhwach wraz z Uryū i Haschwalthem rozpoczyna kolejną inwazję, która tym razem kończy się sukcesem. Pyta Ishidę czy zna Kaiser Gesang i przytakuje, że jest to pieśń o zapieczętowanym Królu Quincy, któremu po 900 laty znów zabiło serce, po 90 latach odzyskał swoją inteligencję i wiedzę, a po 9 latach odzyskał swą moc, jednak dodaje jeszcze jedną część: odzyskał świat po 9 dniach. Yhwach oznajmia, że świat zakończy się w ciągu 9 dni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 546, strony 12-17 thumb|right|190px|Yhwach wraz z Ishidą przygląda się wojnie z daleka Potem widzimy go siedzącego na tronie. Razem ze swoim dziedzicem przygląda się wojnie z daleka i zdaje sobie sprawę, że skradzione Bankai kapitanów wróciły do prawowitych właścicieli. Zapytany przez Ishidę, czy się tego spodziewał, odpowiada twierdząco. Tłumaczy, iż wiedział, że Shinigami nie będą w stanie odzyskać swoich Bankai tak po prostu, tylko znajdą sposób, który te umiejętności im odda. Dodaje, że Stern Ritterzy byli na to przygotowani. Następnie przed liderem Wandenreich pojawiają się liczne eksplozje informujące o tym, że jego podwładni uwolnili swoje Quincy: Vollständig.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strony 4-5, 13-14 i 17 Później w siedzibie Wandenreich, BG9 i Cang Du siedzą związani przed Yhwachem, który mówi, iż będzie sądził przegranych Stern Ritterów. Gdy Haschwalth podchodzi bliżej, BG9 prosi lidera, aby zaczekał, mówiąc, że pomimo porażki zostali wskrzeszeni przez Quincy: Vollständig, dzięki czemu nadal mogą walczyć pod jego komendą. Lider stwierdza, że powinni być wdzięczni, że przeżyli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strona 11 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Krzyż Quincy Yhwacha Krzyż Quincy: Yhwach jest w posiadaniu unikatowego krzyża, dotąd niespotykanego w kształcie. Ma on podobny kształt co krzyże pozostałych członków Wandenreich, jednak ma on dołączoną płytkę, na której jest wyryty kolejny krzyż. W samym środku znajduje się mała gwiazdka. Yhwach potrafi zamieniać go na wojskowy miecz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 12-13 Medallion: Yhwach posiada duże urządzenie wielkości dłoni ze znakiem Wandenreich na wierzchu. Po aktywacji, jest w stanie ukraść Bankai znajdujący się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie, o czym świadczy zabranie Bankai Yamamoto – Zanka no Tachi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strony 10-11 Moce i umiejętności Podział i absorpcja duszy: Główną mocą Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi z otoczenia i używania go jako swojej mocy. Yhwach jest jedynym, który potrafi dokonać odwrotnego procesu - dzieli swoją duszę między innych ludzi. Każdy człowiek, który go dotknął, otrzymywał część jego duszy, która wypełniała jego braki. W tym czasie każda umiejętność tego człowieka, każdy talent, który nabywa, zostaje wyryty wewnątrz tego kawałka duszy. W momencie śmierci dusza wraca do Yhwacha, który przejmuje zdrowie, życie oraz umiejętności tego człowieka, w którym fragment był umieszczony. Yhwach może również razem z duszą przekazać część swojej mocy wybranemu człowiekowi, jeżeli wyryje we fragmencie duszy pierwszą literę nazwy danej umiejętności. Ten rodzaj podziału dokonuje się poprzez wypicie krwi Yhwacha.Bleach manga; Rozdział 565, strony 11-13 Specjalista walki mieczem: Podczas swojej krótkiej walki z Ichigo, Yhwach wykazał pewne umiejętności w walce mieczem. Uszkodził jego rękaw walcząc tylko jedną ręką ze specjalistą szermierki jakim jest Ichigo, który dodatkowo dzierżył Tensę Zangetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 13-14Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 4-10 Ogromna moc duchowa: Według Quilge, jego moc jest tak wysoka, że bez problemu pokonał Tier Harribel, tak, że ta nic nie mogła zrobić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strona 17 Według niego samego, jako jedyny w Wandenreich jest na tyle silny by władać Bankai Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strona 11 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reiryoku: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reiryoku znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń. Yhwach wykazał ogromną zdolność w manipulowaniu cząsteczkami duchowymi. Bez problemu tworzy z nich tron, a później przekształca w schody by wejść na wyższy poziom.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strona 15 Kombatant walki wręcz: Niezależnie od swoich mocy Quincy, Yhwach pokazał pewne umiejętności w walce wręcz. Bez problemu poskromił Ichigo i przyparł go do ziemi, zanim tamten zdążył zareagować, mimo iż był w formie Bankai i posiadał spore umiejętności bojowe.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 12-13 Mistrz : Po zniszczeniu koszar 1. Oddziału, Yhwach był w stanie natychmiastowo pojawić się w odległym miejscu tak szybko, że nie spostrzegł go nawet Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strony 5-6 Dzięki swojej szybkości, był także w stanie zaskoczyć Ichigo Kurosakiego w Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513 Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Miecz Yhwacha Miecz z Reishi: Wykorzystując swoje zdolności Quincy do pochłaniania i przekształcania Reishi, Yhwach potrafi stworzyć ozdobny miecz dadao ze swojego krzyża Quincy. Jest to krótki, jednostronny miecz. Na kocu ostrza ma wcięcie, tak samo pod osłoną na rękojeść. Osłona na rękę ma kształt skrzydeł orła. Sama rękojeść jest długa i czarna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strona 13 * : Poprzez gromadzenie Reishi, Yhwach jest w stanie stworzyć duchowe strzały typowe dla innych łuków Quincy. Nawet jeśli jego miecz zostaje uszkodzony, wciąż może tworzyć strzały generowane pomiędzy dłońmi. Strzały stworzone w ten sposób są kilka razy większe niż przeciętnego Quincy i mogą zostać wystrzelone z dużą siłą przy użyciu prostego gestu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strona 8-9 thumb|right|190px|Szeroki miecz z Reishi * Szeroki miecz z Reishi: Dzięki prostemu poziomemu cięciu skierowanemu ku niebiu, Yhwach może stworzyć ogromny łuk nad sobą, który z kolei wystrzeliwuje w kierunku ziemi sporą strzałę. Jej długość jest porównywalna z wysokością Yhwacha. Chwytając ją za trzonek może posługiwać się nią podobnie jak mieczem. Dwa skrzyżowane wystające po bokach elementy tworzą krzyżową gardę miecza, która wraz z rękojeścią przypomina insygnia Wandenreich. Ostrze tej broni jest w stanie bez problemu przeciąć wskroś ciało tak silnego przeciwnika jak Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 510, strony 12-16Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 3 Techniki : Ta technika sprawia, że Reishi dostaje się do krwi użytkownika, przez co jest wzmocniona obrona jak i atak. Jest bardzo niebezpieczna, ale ma jedną słabość. Do ataku i obrony wykorzystuje dwa systemy Reishi, więc nie mogą być używane jednocześnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strony 8-9 * : To defensywny typ zaawansowanej techniki Blut. Używając tej techniki, Yhwach był w stanie przyjąć na siebie Getsugę Tenshō Ichigo w Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 9-11 Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Specjaliści walki mieczem Kategoria:Kombatanci walki wręcz Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi